nvscfandomcom-20200216-history
Den Norsken Sangen 22
, |presenters = Kathrine Moholt Didrik Solli Tangen |host = |vote = 100% international jury (First Round) 100% televoting (Gold Final) |entries = 10 |winner = "Moonland" by Ine Hoem |prev = 21 |next = 23 }}Den Norsken Sangen 22 was the twenty-second edition of the Norwegian music competition that selected Norway's entry for the North Vision Song Contest 25. The selection had one Final and one Gold Final (Super-final) both held in Oslo. Ine Hoem was selected as the winner of the selection and therefore got the right to represent Norway with the song "Moonland" in the North Vision Song Contest 25 in Casablanca, Morocco. Information NRK confirmed on 10 May 2018 the Norwegian participation in the twenty-fifth edition of the North Vision Song Contest which would be held in Casablanca, Morocco for the first time. A submission period was opened by NRK between 12 May and 20 May 2018. Songwriters of any nationality were allowed to submit entries, while performers of the selected songs would be chosen by NRK in consultation with the songwriters. In addition to the public call for submissions, NRK reserved the right to directly invite certain artists and composers to compete. At the close of the deadline, 395 submissions were received. Ten songs were selected for the competition by a jury panel consisting of Jan Fredrik Karlsen (music producer), Marie Komissar (NRK P3 radio host and music producer), Pia Skevik (NRK P1 radio host and producer) and Stig Karlsen (NRK producer and Den Norsken Sangen project manager). Venue Vallhall Arena is a multi-purpose indoor arena, located in Valle-Hovin, Oslo, Norway. The stadium has a capacity of 5,500 people, during matches. The Tippeligaen club Vålerenga uses the arena for training and friendly matches in the winter off-season. It is currently used mostly for football matches. The arena also serves as an event arena. The arena is also a well-known concert hall, with a capacity of 12,500 people. It's not far away from Valle Hovin, an outdoor concert arena. Hosts Katrine Moholt (television personality and singer) and Didrik Solli Tangen (singer) were the hosts for another edition. Acts presentation The competing acts and songs were revealed on 28 May 2018 during a press conference at NRK studios, presented by Katrine Moholt and Didrik Solli Tangen and broadcast via NRK1 and online at nrk.no. Jesper Jenset returned for a fourth time in the selection while Ina Wroldsen after gaining recognition from her latest hits came back after participating in the tenth edition. Final Ten songs competed at the final on 4 June 2018. After the votes of 22 international juries the four gold finalists were announced. The full results of the first round were announced after the end of the selection. Gold Final Spokespersons Five from the artists that were eliminated in the first round announced the votes from the Norwegian regions. * Eastern Norway: Eirik * Northern Norway: Amanda Delara * Central Norway: Aleksander Walmann * Southern Norway: Maria Mohn * Western Norway: Jesper Jenset Voting In the first round, the juries had to vote with the Northvision–style; 12, 10 and 8 to 1 with all the songs revieving points. The juries were, apart from the Norwegian, countries from the contest's participants and the Rest of the World-jury. The four most voted songs would progress to the Gold Final where the Norwegian televoting had to decide the winner. Voters 12 points Voting grid See also * Den Norsken Sangen * Norway * North Vision Song Contest 25 * Norway in the North Vision Song Contest 25 External links * Final Recap * Final Thread * Gold Final Recap * Gold Final Thread * Results Thread Category:Den Norsken Sangen Category:NVSC 25 national selections